In the shadow of your heart
by Anna BadFairy
Summary: Звезды, луна, они все погасли Ты оставила меня темноте Никаких рассветов ни дня, я остаюсь в этих сумерках В тени твоего сердца
1. Предложение Таши

**Автор:** Anna Shine  
**Пейринг:** Дмитрий/Роза/Таша и др.  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** Angst, Romance  
**Дисклеймер:** Имена героев принадлежат Рейчел Мид

**Саммари: **  
_Звезды, луна, они все погасли  
Ты оставила меня темноте  
Никаких рассветов ни дня, я остаюсь в этих сумерках  
В тени твоего сердца _

_**От автора:** Думаю это будет как собрание небольших рассказов, важные моменты, которые так или иначе влияли на Димку, но которые остались за пределами сюжета книг _

* * *

_Я ломал стекло как шоколад в руке,_

_Я резал эти пальцы за то, что они не могут прикоснуться к тебе._

_Наутилус Помпилиус - Я хочу быть с тобой_

На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, прохладный ветер раздувал полы плаща, но я совершенно не ощущал холода. Мои мысли блуждали вдалеке отсюда, в сознание против моей воли всплывали образы Розы. Но что моя воля рядом с Розой? Она пробилась сквозь все стены, которые я так долго возводил вокруг.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как пальцы ощущали шелковистость ее длинных волос и бархатистость кожи, а губы горели от воспоминаний о ее по началу нежных, словно прикосновение перышка, а затем страстных поцелуях, будто она боялась лишь на секунду отпустить меня. Сердце предательски ныло в груди, умирая от желания оказаться рядом с ней.

«Мое глупое сердце», - с грустью подумал я, но оно оставалось глухо к доводам рассудка, каждый раз несясь галопом лишь от одной мысли о мое девочке.

- Она не моя. Она не должна быть моей, - тихо пробормотал я, раздасованно стиснув зубы.

Вдруг я услышал тихие шаги позади себя.

«Роза», - пронеслась полная глупых надежд мысль, а сердце подскочило в груди.

- Здравствуй, Димка, - раздался мягкий голос рядом со мной, и на мое плечо опустилась рука.

- Утро доброе, Таша, - ответил я, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование. Старательно отводя глаза, я сделал шаг назад, чтобы освободиться от ее прикосновения.

Я понимал, что не должен отталкивать ее, рассудок твердил, что мне нужно дать ей шанс, что это самое разумное решение в сложившейся ситуации.

«Я должен забыть Розу», - твердил я себе.

Наконец подняв глаза я встретился с ее полными надежды и решимости глазами.

- Ты что-то хотела? – спросил я ее, стараясь не звучать слишком холодно. Ее глаза словно вспыхнули от моих слов.

- Да Димка, и ты знаешь, чего я хочу, - ответила она прищурившись. На ее губах не играла привычная улыбка, и мне вдруг стало не по себе. Я же совсем не знаю эту женщину, которая готова пойти на многое, чтобы добиться своего. В памяти тут же всплыли все ее попытки флиртовать со мной на глазах у Розы, пытаясь показать той, что мы ближе, чем она думает. Вспоминая сколько боли, плескалось в темных глазах моей девочки каждый раз, когда она видела нас вместе, на меня обрушилось чувство вины, с которым я не мог ничего поделать.

- Дима, я хочу предложить тебе стать моим стражем. Быть рядом со мной во всех смыслах этого слова, - ее слова вырвали меня из грустных воспоминаний. Впервые она напрямую сказала.

Взглянув в ее глаза, я приблизился к ней, пытаясь найти хоть какой то отклик на ее чувства. Ничего. Положив одну руку на ее талию, я наклонился к ней и вдохнул аромат ее кожи. По-прежнему ничего. Выпрямившись, я был полон отчаянной решимости найти хоть что-то….

Ее дыхание стало сбивчивым из-за моей близости, а глаза возбужденно заблестели.

- Я люблю тебя, Димка, - прошептала она, не сводя с меня глаз.

Резво притянув ее к себе, я впился в ее губы грубым поцелуем, старательно пытаясь найти отклик если не в душе, то хотя бы в своем теле. Таша была красивой женщиной, и я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не замечал этого.

Ее губы были приятные и мягкие, такие податливые, но требовательные. Поцелуй был приятен, скорее даже комфортен. Мое сердце не неслось вскачь, и пока мои руки исследовали изгибы ее стройного тела, я даже не испытал желания.

Оторвавшись от ее губ, я сразу отступил назад, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Таша пытается привести дыхание в норму.

- Это было…, - прошептала она восхищенно, но я не мог дарить ей пустые надежды, не могу обманывать ее и использовать только как способ забыть о Розмари.

- Это было ничем, - сухо закончил я и увидел, как расширились глаза Таши, - Таша, мне очень жаль, но я не чувствую к тебе ничего, - мягко продолжил я, стараясь не так сильно ранить ее.

- Но что это тогда было? – спросила она ошарашено.

- Я пытался…, - виновато ответил я, замечая как она поджала губы, и как заблестели ее глаза.

- Это все из-за Розы? – холодно поинтересовалась она.

Не было смысла врать ей, я знал, что она давно заметила ту связь, что была между мной и Розмари. Женская интуиция…

- Да, - ответил я, наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Она кивнула и задумалась над чем-то.

- Но ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что это невозможно. Ты ее учитель, а она твоя ученица. Это запрещено, и я могу рассказать об этом, - произнесла она, впиваясь в меня взглядом.

- Я понимаю, что мы не можем быть вместе, что наши чувства невозможны, что мы ставим под угрозу жизнь Лиссы Драгомир, ведь мы должны стать ее стражами…но я ничего не могу поделать со своей любовью, - прошептал я, отводя взгляд, - И я доверяю тебе, Таша.

- Димка, ты сможешь забыть ее, просто согласись быть со мной. Я помогу тебе. Со временем ты полюбишь меня. У нас будут замечательные дети, мы будем счастливы. Ты не сможешь получить этого с Розой, - с надеждой сказала она, снова кладя свою руку на мое плечо.

Накрыв ее руку своей, я заглянул в ее глаза.

- Нет. Таша, мы не будем счастливы. Ты заслуживаешь большего, я никогда не смогу подарить тебе любовь в ответ на твою любовь. Таша, ты будешь несчастна со мной, пойми.

Сняв ее холодную руку, я нежно обнял ее.

- Ты обязательно найдешь мужчину, с которым будешь счастлива. Просто это буду не я, - прошептал я ей на ушко.

Нежно улыбнувшись ей, я развернулся и решительно зашагал от нее. С моих плеч словно свалился груз, так долго давящий на меня. Я чувствовал себя свободным, чувствовал себя влюбленным и понимал, что бесполезно бороться со своей любовью.


	2. Между двух огней

**Я не думала, что моя история найдет такоей отклик среди читателей на этом сайте, спасибо за ваши отзывы) Они для меня очень важны.**

**п.с. Всего написано три части. **

* * *

_Борясь с любовью мы лишь даем ей в руки новое оружие_

_Жорж Санд_

Длинные гладкие волосы скользили по моей груди, горячее дыхание обжигало, и я готов поклясться, что видел, как в темноте сверкали ее глаза…

Со вздохом разочарования я резко выпрямился на кровати, с ужасом осознав, что все это было лишь сном и я лежу один в своей постели. Впереди как обычно предстоял напряженный день. Никогда бы не подумал, что избегать Розу так изматывает. Она словно преследовала меня: ее образ, ее смех, звук ее голоса, аромат кожи. Но труднее всего было оказываться с ней рядом, мне приходилось прикладывать все силу воли, чтобы не смотреть на нее каждую секунду. Благодаря обществу Таши моя задача существенно облегчалась, но она не могла помочь забыть мою Розу. Рядом с Ташей я чувствовал легкость, мне удавалось расслабиться, посмеяться вместе с ней и даже пофлиртовать. Но сердце все равно оставалось с Розой, где бы я не был и чем бы не занимался.

С того разговора с Ташей прошло уже несколько дней, но она по-прежнему старалась переубедить меня. Иногда ей неплохо это удавалось. Она подключала все свое обаяние и сексуальность, моя мужская натура не могла игнорировать ее. Мысль о том, чтобы согласиться быть с ней не казалось уже такой страшной, я словно свыкся с ней и даже пытался представить наше совместное будущее. Но тут же на месте Таши в моих мыслях оказывалась Роза. Я не мог ничего с этим поделать, не мог представить свое будущее рядом с другой женщиной. Выходя из номера, я как обычно спрятал все посторонние мысли на замок, сосредотачиваясь на своих обязанностях, иначе какой бы был из меня страж?

Быстро перекусив, я зашел к маме Розы, Джанин, чтобы обсудить последние новости, но спустя пол часа, направляясь обратно к себе, я неожиданно услышал голоса Розмари и ее подруги Лисы. Остановившись возле открытой двери, я не поверил своим глазам. Они обе были в номере Адриана Ивашкова, известного бабника и ловеласа. Во мне вспыхнула ревности, но оно было ничем по сравнению с желанием защитить мою девочку и вытащить ее отсюда. Вытащить и ни на секунду не отпускать, держать в своих руках, не подпускать к ней таких безнравственных парней как Ивашков…

Отогнав совершенно абсурдные мысли, я прислушался к их разговору, как раз когда Роза обратилась к ним.

- Никто и не сражается. Я просто хочу знать, что тут происходить.

Я не могу больше оставаться в стороне, сделав шаг вперед, я остановился за Розой.

- И я тоже, - все их внимание тут же переключилось на меня.

Роза резко развернулась, и я заметил, как в ее глазах промелькнуло что-то непонятное. Раньше я не замечал ничего такого, и мне оставалось лишь гадать, что творилось у нее в головке.

- Предполагается, что девочки не должны находиться в комнатах мальчиков, - как можно спокойнее произнес я, переводя взгляд с Розы на Адриана. Если бы со мной сейчас была моя старая Роза, она не упустила бы шанса подколоть меня, сказав, что я словно занудный старикашка, или что Адриан не является учеником их школы, так что на него наши правила не распространяются. Но эта холодная и отчужденная Роза лишь промолчала, и, повернувшись к Адриану, обратилась к нему.

- И как только тебе это удается? – с грустью в голосе спросила она.

Он непонимающе уставился на нее.

- Что именно?

- Ставить нас в неловкое положение! – воскликнула она с нотками раздражения в голосе, на что Адриан лишь рассмеялся. Мне с трудом удавалось сдерживать себя, и не заехать по его смазливому личику.

- Вы сами пришли сюда, - весело ответил он.

- Тебе не следовало впускать их, - попытался я вразумить его, - Уверен, тебе известны правила Академии Святого Владимира.

Но разве можно ожидать, что такой человек как он, вдруг воскликнет: «Да! Я такой дурак, мне, конечно, не стоит такого делать!». Адриан просто пожал плечами.

- Да, но я-то не обязан следовать школьным правилам.

- Может, и нет, - ответил я холодным, как сталь голосом, - Но мне казалось, ты все еще уважаешь эти правила, - говоря это, я уже осознавал бессмысленность своих слов. Он лишь закатил глаза, но от его следующих слов, я уже не мог так просто отмахнуться.

- Вот уж сюрприз – услышать от тебя лекцию относительно несовершеннолетних девушек, - во мне поднялась целая буря эмоций. Глаза тут же метнулись в сторону Розы от мысли, что она могла кому-то проговориться о наших отношениях. Но я сразу же осознал, как это глупо. Я знаю Розу и уверен в ней даже больше чем в себе. Следующей мыслью было, что Таша могла рассказать всем о нас с Розой, видя, что не может переубедить меня, но я доверял ей, и она все равно оставалась моим другом. Я не могу позволить себе усомниться в ней. И тут я понял. Он догадался сам. В последнее время он слишком много времени проводил вокруг нас, постоянно ошивался рядом с Розой и Лисой, часто видел меня вместе с моей девочкой…каким бы Адриан не был человеком, он оставался умным и наблюдательным парнем. Крепко стиснув кулаки, я постарался успокоиться. Конечно, никто кроме Розы даже не понял бы, как я отреагировал на его слова. Роза единственная видит меня насквозь.

- Кроме того, - снова донесся до меня голос Ивашкова, - Ничего низменного тут не происходит. Мы просто общаемся.

- Если хочешь «общаться» с юными девушками, делай это в любом публичном месте, - раздраженно ответил я, и, поймав взгляд Розы, пожалел о своих словах. Я видел, как они ее задели, и понимал, что был совершенно не последователен, то, ставя себя с ней на равных, а затем вот так отделяя пропасть между нами. Но было поздно брать свои слова обратно.

Взглядом я дал понять, что нам пора уходить, когда Адриан снова заговорил.

- Юные девушки? Юные девушки? Конечно. Юные и одновременно старые. Они мало что видели в жизни и тем не менее видели слишком много. Одна помечена жизнью, другая – смертью…и это о них ты беспокоишься? Беспокойся о себе, дампир. Беспокойся о себе, беспокойся обо мне. Мы – те, кто действительно молод.

Его безумные слова поставили всех нас в тупик. Я сам не знал, как стоит на них реагировать, но, не смотря на всю их безумность, мне был понятен смысл, скрытый в них…Юные и одновременно старые…

- Вам, леди, и впрямь лучше уйти. Он прав. Я оказываю плохое влияние.

В этот момент перед нами представал не самоуверенный гуляка, а несчастный, запутавшийся и одинокий человек…вся его бравада внезапно спала, но это ничего не меняет. Он должен быть сильным и не должен избирать путь саморазрушения.

Мы вышли в коридор, и я попросил Розу задержаться, чтобы поговорить с ней. Она не должна так тесно общаться с Адрианом, он не подходящая для нее компания, зная ее характер. Но ее слова были словно пощечина для меня.

- То, что происходит между ним и мной, - не твое дело.

Я знал, что это те де слова, что сказал ей я. Но только сейчас я понял, какую боль они несут, услышав их сам.

- Кстати, о личной жизни… Ты, надо полагать, шел от Таши?

Ее вопрос застал меня врасплох. Я видел, как она скрывает свои истинные чувства за маской безразличия. Но ее реакция на все происходящая…она реагировала так, как и должен реагировать человек ее возраста. Иногда так легко забыть, что ей всего 17…

Наш разговор метался из одной крайности в другую, мы оба наслаждались обществом друг друга, впервые за долгое время… И именно сейчас нас решила прервать Таша. Хотя я понимал, что это к лучшему. Мне удалось отдалиться от Розы, и я чуть снова не свел на нет все свои старания.

- Димка! – голос Таши впервые вызвал у меня раздражения и одновременно облегчение. Роза тут же отвела свои прекрасные глаза и закрылась от меня.

- Привет, Роза, - как ни в чем не бывало, обратилась она к ней. Мне никогда не удастся понять женщин.

- Привет, - буркнула она в ответ.

Но своим следующим действием Таша совершенно обескуражила меня. На глазах у Розы, она положила свою руку на мое плечо и начала водить пальчиком по краю пальто. Нерешительно взглянув на Розу, я был поражен, увидев, сколько ненависти и боли плескалось в ее глазах. Но ненависти к кому, ко мне? Или к Таше? А может быть к нам обоим. Мое сердце тут же заныло, и чувство, словно я предаю свою Розу, не исчезало.

А Таша продолжала невинно флиртовать со мной, говоря о всякой ерунде, уговаривая сходить с ней в бильярдную…. И тут я понял. Она специально делает это все на глазах у Розмари, пытаясь дать ей понять, что мы с ней стали ближе. Она словно дает ей понять, что у нее нет никаких шансов…что я принадлежу ей.

Осознав это, я взглянул на Ташу другими глазами. Увидел так тщательно скрываемую ею коварность и мстительность, злость отвергнутой женщины…и все это за маской дружелюбия. Мне тут же стало стыдно за то, как я реагировал на грубость Розы по отношению к Таше. В отличие от нее моя девочка никогда не скрывает свое истинное лицо. Она всегда остается собой.

С грустью я наблюдал, как ее фигура отдаляется от нас. Резко скинув руку Таши, я с трудом пытался скрыть раздражение рвущееся наружу.

- Хватит, Таша. Ты переходишь черту, - прошептал я.

Недобрый огонек промелькнул в ее глазах.

- Разве? По-моему я была предельно вежлива с Розой, в отличие от нее, - ответила она, коварно улыбнувшись.

- В отличие от тебя, она не играет и не носит масок. Она такая, какая она есть и не скрывает свою неприязнь и обиду, - прошептал я ответ, наблюдая, как лицо Таши искажает злобная гримаса.

- Роза такая, Роза растакая, ты слепой дурак, Дима! Она просто девченка, которую привлекает твоя внешность и репутация. У нее пройдет эта юношеская влюбленность, а вот что будет с тобой, Беликов? Ты останешься один, - холодно произнесла она, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - ответил я, тяжело вздохнув. Я был рядом с Розой, я видел, как она меняется, растет, как влюбляется и как сильны ее чувства. Я бы никогда не стал сомневаться в ней….

- Димка, одумайся, - с отчаянием в голосе воскликнула она.

- Таша, пожалуйста, ты дорога мне как друг. У меня не так много друзей, и я не хочу терять тебя, но ты должна остановиться. Все это бессмысленно, - обратился я к ней, надеясь, что она поймет меня. Она должна понять.

Резко выдохнув, она отошла от меня.

- Дима, я буду твоим другом, но знай, я буду ждать, когда ты одумаешься, - донесся до меня ее тихий голос и через мгновение я остался один в пустом коридоре, снова разрываясь между голосом разума с зовом сердца. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что я принял верное решение, но верно ли оно на самом деле покажет лишь будущее.


	3. Она для меня все

**Надеюсь вам понравится последняя часть моего рассказа. Может в ближайшем будущем я продолжу его пополнять, но пока это все. Всем спасибо и не забывайте писать отзывы, мне интересно услышать ваше мнение. **

* * *

_Будущее формируется настоящим. Мечтами, за которыми вы следуете…_

_Решениями, которые вы принимаете… И человек, которым вы решаете быть._

_One Tree Hill_

Сегодняшний прием ничем не отличался от тысячи других, на которых я охранял мороев. Пожалуй, эта часть моей работы нравилась мне меньше всего. Мы, стражи, должны оставаться незаметными, но и в то же время не упускать не единой мелочи и следить за каждым движением в толпе. Вокруг тебя сотни людей, но ты словно отделен от них стеной. Их разговоры тебя не касаются, увлекательные темы не интересуют. В такие моменты как никогда ощущается одиночество, на которое обычно я бы не стал даже обращать внимания. Одиночество и отчужденность – вот, какие эмоции сейчас переполняли мою душу. Наметанный глаз не упускал не единой детали, но сегодня я исполнял свои обязанности, словно на автопилоте.

С глупой надеждой я продолжал выискивать в толпе дорогое мне лицо, но ее нигде не было. От мысли, что сегодня я ее уже не увижу, мое и без того упадническое настроение испортилось еще больше. Мысль о том, что Лисса скорее всего придет со своим молодым человеком, а не с подругой, посетившая меня только сейчас и лишь усилила мою тоску. И как раз тогда, когда надежда готова была уже покинуть меня, в зал вошла она. Каких трудов мне стоило устоять на месте…

Мне показалось, что стоило ей войти, как все взгляды были устремлены на нее. Ее божественная красота ослепляла, а чувства, переполнявшие меня, были так сильны, что причиняли боль. Мой взгляд бродил по ее совершенным формам, красное платье, одетое на ней сегодня выгодно подчеркивало каждую округлость. Длинные темные волосы переливались в тусклом свете, а бездонные темные глаза даже отсюда действовали на меня гипнотически. Она была неповторима. Моя юная богиня….

Вместе с Лиссой они прошли к столику и присоединились к другим королевским особам. Мой же взгляд каждую минуту возвращался к скучающему лицу моей Розы. Явно она не получала особого удовольствия находясь здесь, единственный дампир не страж.

Когда обед закончился, она последовала за Лиссой, пока та подходила то к одной компании мороев, то к другой, вступая в беседу и заставляя других прислушаться к своему мнению. У девочки большое будущее, и Роза, стоявшая рядом как верный страж и друг понимала это и старалась не мешать ей.

Теперь, когда они ходили по залу, у меня появилась лучшая возможность бесстыдно рассматривать ее красоту. Она была словно магнит для моих глаз, и моя работы на сегодня явно закончилась. К моей радости она не заметила меня, и я мог просто наблюдать за ней этим вечером. Но когда к ней подошел Адриан, мне понадобилась вся сила воли чтобы не кинуться к ней. Он словно поставил перед собой цель добиться внимания единственной девушки, которая не пала перед его ногами. Но Роза не обращала внимания на его очевидный флирт и намеки, она просто разговаривала с ним, как с одним из своих друзей. Рядом с ним она была расслаблена, и в тайне я завидовал ему. Между нами никогда не было такой легкости, стоило нам оказаться рядом с друг другом, как воздух словно наэлектризовывался…но это же и означало, что между нами было то сильное чувство, которое мы оба старательно отрицали.

Неожиданно, мое внимание привлекла Джанин, появившаяся рядом с Розой и незаметно выведшая ее из зала. Я аккуратно последовал за ними, и стал невольным свидетелем их разговора. Оставшись одна, Роза направилась в противоположную от зала сторону и вышла на крышу. Не долго думая я двинулся вслед за ней. Я чувствовал, что ей нужна моя поддержка.

Ее хрупкая фигурка выглядела столь трогательно на фоне светлеющего неба. Тихо подойдя к ней, я заметил, как она вздрогнула, услышав мои шаги, но, поняв, что это я, тут же расслабилась. Она вся дрожала на ветру и, накинув на нее свое пальто, я сел рядом и поймал ее вопросительный взгляд.

- Ты, наверное, замерзла, - нерешительно начал я, но она продолжала молчать.

- Солнце взошло, - тихо пробормотал я, наблюдая за восходом. Мне не хватало его тепла и света, но это было частью моей жизни во всем подстроенной под жизнь мороев.

Наконец она заговорила со мной. Наш разговор отличался от всех других в последнее время. Роза, наконец, была собой и открылась мне. Наконец, я мог успокоить ее, утешить ее переживания. Она задумалась над чем-то из моих ответов, и мы ненадолго погрузились в полнейшую тишину.

- Что-то мы с тобой не воюем сегодня, - неожиданно пробормотала она. Я удивленно покосился на нее.

- Хочешь повоевать? – мне этого точно не хотелось, этот момент был слишком ценен.

- Нет. Ненавижу воевать с тобой, - тихо ответила она и тут же дополнила, - В смысле словесно. Я не имею в виду гимнастический зал.

Улыбнувшись про себя, я задумался над ее ответом. В нем не было чего-то особенного и, тем не менее, он грел мне душу.

- Я тоже не люблю воевать с тобой, - ответил я ей, рассматривая ее прекрасный профиль. Вдруг она повернулась ко мне.

- Ты должен принять его, - невольно я вздрогнул от ее слов. Я понимал, о чем она, но не хотел верить в ее слова.

- Что? – пробормотал я.

- Предложение Таши. Ты должен им воспользоваться. Это действительно отличный шанс.

Пораженный, я пытался найти в ее глазах что-то, что могло бы мне помочь понять ее. Неужели ее чувства прошли, и она дает мне понять, что мне нужно двигаться дальше? Но в ее бездонных глазах я видел заботу, нежность…и боль. Ей нелегко далось такое решение, наконец, понял я.

- Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя что-либо подобное, - напряженно ответил я, понимая, что это слова взрослой женщины, но никак не семнадцатилетней девочки, - В особенности после…, - начал я, но не мог подобрать нужных слов.

- После того, какой сукой я себя проявила? Да? – спросила она, кутаясь в мое пальто. Я бы ни за что не согласился с ее словами. Она была собой, вот и все. Она была обижена, задета и чувствовала себя преданной…

- Ну, как я уже сказала…у меня нет больше желания воевать с тобой. Не хочу, чтобы мы возненавидели друг друга. И…ну…, - на мгновение она зажмурилась, и распахнув глаза продолжила, уже тише, - Какие бы чувства я к тебе не питала…хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Резко притянув ее к себе, я лишь простонал ее имя, крепче прижимая мою девочку к груди. От ее слов мое сердце обливалось кровью. Я понимал, что был причиной ее переживаний и того, как она повзрослела за последние месяцы. Это нечестно по отношению к ней, этого не должно было случиться. Она должна наслаждаться своей юностью…И как она могла подумать, что могу быть счастлив рядом с другой женщиной? Мое сердце навсегда останется в ее руках, где бы я не был.

Слишком скоро она высвободилась из моих объятий и вернула мне пальто.

- Куда ты? – растроенно спросил я.

- Иду разбивать кое-кому сердце, - ответила она, пристально вглядываясь в мое лицо. Но через мгновение быстро развернулась и скрылась за дверью.

Чувство одиночества обрушилось на меня с новой силой. Уткнувшись носом в пальто, я глубоко вдохнул ее аромат, которым теперь оно было пропитано.

Я должен, должен был сказать, что уже отказался от предложения Таши, что для меня не существует других женщин…но я не мог. Это означало бы, что я сдался, что я не смогу и дальше работать рядом с ней. Когда-нибудь она узнает все, подумал я и вышел вслед за Розой.

Прием уже подошел к концу, и я пошел сразу в свою комнату. Быстро приняв душ, я открыл на распашку окно, чтобы холодных воздух помог мне отогнать все мысли и погрузиться в тревожный сон. Но спустя пару часов я был разбужен громкими стуками в дверь. Резко вскочив с кровати я подбежал к двери и широко распахнув, оказался лицом к лицу с Альбертой.

- Дмитрий, у нас чрезвычайная ситуации. Три новичка и два мороя выбрались за территорию.

Не теряя ни секунды, я схватил футболку, и мы направились в общую комнату.

- Кто конкретно сбежал? – спросил я ее, молясь, чтобы среди них не было Розы.

- Мэйсон, Эдди и Роза. А с ними Мия и Кристиан.

Услышав имя Розы, я пораженно взглянул на Альберту, надеясь, что это какая-то ошибка.

- Давно они ушли? – прошептал я, входя в комнату.

- Насколько мы знаем, первыми ушли Мэйсон с Эдди и Мией, видимо благодаря принуждению они смогли пройти стражей. А вслед за ними отправилась Роза с Кристианом.

- Ерунда какая-то, почему Роза пошла за ними, - пробормотала я скорее для себя, чем для кого-то еще.

В комнате уже сидела Лисса, и Джанин допрашивала ее, стараясь узнать, куда могли направиться ребята. Но та либо не хотела сдавать подругу…либо правда не знала, а значит, это не было спланировано Розой. Ничего не добившись от нее, мы пораженно замолчали. Это было бессмысленно, мы лишь теряем время. Уходили бесценные секунды, вслед за ними минуты и часы…. И тут меня осенило.

- Я, кажется, знаю, где они, - воскликнул я, осознавая насколько все серьезно. Мы уже потеряли столько часов, с ними могло случиться самое страшное.

Спустя пару часов мы уже были в городе, но так и не нашли ни следа ни подсказки о том, где сейчас могут быть ребята. Не оставалось сомнений, что они нашли таки стригоев, но живы ли они еще, не мог сказать никто.

Мой мозг не мог принять мысль о том, что Розы возможно уже нет. Слепая уверенность в ней была бессмысленна, ведь не смотря на то, что она достигла определенных успехов со мной на тренировках, наши бои были далеки от реальных, и у нее не было с собой кола, хотя он бы ей не помог против нескольких монстров. Я не мог сидеть на месте, не мог сидеть сложа руки. И именно в этот момент полной безнадежности мне помог человек, про которого сейчас все забыли. Адриан Ивашков, он смог это, он связался с Розой…Боже, услышав о том, что она жива, словно тонный груз свалился с моих плеч. Я знал, что сделаю все, чтобы спасти ее.

- Они там! – вдруг закричал кто-то из стражей и побежал куда-то в сторону от нас. Все остальные стражи кинулись за ним, и вскоре мы оказались перед заброшенным домом, и небольшой лестницей, именно от туда исходил тот самый гул. К нам кинулись две фигуры, это был Кристиан, тащивший на себя еле живого Эдди…но они были живы.

- Роза…она там, вместе с Мейсоном и Мией, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Кристиан и его тут же подхватили сильные руки стражей.

Я первый побежал вниз, слыша впереди голос Розы. Она жива, боже, она жива, это самое главное. На встречу мне бежала Мия, она рыдала в голос, но была цела. Я побежал дальше, но открывшаяся передо мной картина заставила меня остановиться. В коридоре сидела Роза, на ее коленях лежала голова Мейсона, а она, склонившись над ним, укачивала его бездыханную фигуру словно ребенка. Она была вся в крови, а вокруг все было залито водой и осколками стекла. Чуть поодаль лежали два убитых стригоя. Стражи бежавшие за мной заполняли помещение, рассредоточившись, проверяли каждую комнату. Но мой взгляд был прикован только к моей девочке. Я нерешительно подошел ближе, когда она вскинула голову, и я вздрогнул, увидев ее остекленевший взгляд.

- Не подходите! – крикнула она, - Держитесь подальше от него, - продолжила кричать она, выставив перед собой меч.

Я сделал еще шаг вперед, и она тут же закричала еще громче, - Назад!

Мое сердце словно вырывали из груди, как только я услышал звук ее голоса. Он был таким чужим, полный боли и гнева.

- Роза, - мягко прошептал я, делая еще один шаг, - Положи меч.

- Оставьте нас, - уже тише простонала она, но я не оставлял попыток достучаться до нее, - Роза!

Наконец ее взгляд сфокусировался на моем лице.

- Все в порядке, - как можно спокойнее обратился я к ней, - Теперь все будет в порядке. Можешь положить меч.

Мне стало страшно за мою маленькую девочку, она словно сошла с ума, вдруг она не сможет пережить это? Я не мог позволить этому случиться. Ее рука дрожала, но она продолжала крепко сжимать меч.

- Не могу, - сдавленно прошептала она, - Не могу оставить его одного. Я должна защитить его, - ее голос был безумен, я не знал, что сказать, чтобы она вернулась ко мне.

- Ты его защитила, - наконец прошептал я, наклоняясь к ней. Меч с грохотом упал на пол, и я тут же притянул Розу к себе, помогая ей встать. Я пытался увести ее, но она уперлась и не давала сдвинуть ее с места. Крепко вцепившись в мою кофту, она прижималась ко мне, словно маленькие мокрый котенок. Я обнял ее покрепче, мои руки успокаивающе гладили ее, и я тихо шептал ей на ухо, что все хорошо, что я с ней, что она в безопасности. Я не заметил, как перешел на русский, но это не имело значения, я чувствовал, что она расслабляется от звука моего голоса.

До меня донеслись голоса стражей. Я не мог поверить своим ушам, это мой котенок убил тех двух стригоев. Убила тем самым мечом, одолела двух старых стригоев. Это невозм ожно, шептал разум, но для Розы нет ничего невозможного.

Мне, наконец удалось вывести ее на свежий воздух. Аккуратно присев на скамейку, я посадил Розу к себе на колени, продолжая крепка прижимать ее к себе, чувствуя себя наконец цельным рядом с моей любимой. Она была жива, и это самое главное. Мы переживем все. Я знал, что она сильная, и я буду рядом, чтобы помочь ей. Я буду рядом всегда, потому что она для меня все.


End file.
